Save Me
by CIAgent Writer
Summary: This is the beginnings of the Romyness. It starts right after the release of Apocalypse and is told from three different perspectives, Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine. Sneak peek: Rogue kicks some Mutie hater butt, Mystique' back, And who is saving whom?
1. Miss Independent

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

ESP

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

This is just catching up with what's going on and sort of explaining the predicament so bear with me.

__

Miss Independent--Kelly Clarkson

* * *

****

ROGUE

{Miss Independent, Miss Self-Sufficient, Miss Keep Your Distance

Miss Unafraid, Miss Out Of My Way, Miss Don't Let A Man Interfere

Miss On Her Own, Miss Almost Grown, Miss Never Let A Man Help Her Off Her Throne

So, By Keeping Her Heart Protected, She'll Never, Ever Feel Rejected}

~_What is up with Kitty playin' that stupid Kelly Clarkson song. Grrr…Although, Ah gotta admit it sounds a lot like me she's describin'.~_

{ Little Misapprehensive , Say Oohh, She Fell In Love}

~_Well, so much for bein' right on the money.~_

{What Is This Feeling Taking Over, Thinking No One Could Open The Door

Surprise, In Time, To Feel What's Real, What Ever Happened To Miss Independent's

No Longer Need To Be Defensive, Goodbye, Old You, When Love, Is True}

~_Ya gotta be kiddin'. Me love someone, as if. Ah can't even touch a guy, let alone kiss him.~_

{Misguided Heart, Miss Play It Smart, Miss If You Wanna Use That Line, You Better Not Start

But She Miscalculated, She Didn't Wanna End Up Jaded

And This Miss Decided Not To Miss Out On True Love

So, By Changing A Misconception, She Went In A New Direction

And Found Inside, She Felt A Connection, She Fell In Love}

~_Well, it ain't like mah powers are gonna change just so Ah can find love. To bad it's just wishful thinkin' that they would._

{What Is This Feeling Taking Over, Thinking No One Could Open The Door

Surprise, It's Time, To Feel What's Real, What Happened To Miss Independent's

No Longer Need To Be Defensive, Goodbye, Old You, When Love, Is True}

~_Yea, Ah had a crush once. That was a total waste, Scott is completely head over heels for Jean so Ah'd just be wastin' mah time waitin' for him.~_

{When Miss Independent Walked Away, No Time For Love That Came Her Way

She Looked In The Mirror And Thought Today, What Happened To Miss No Longer Afraid

It Took Some Time For Her To See, How Beautiful Love Could Truly Be

No More Talk Of Why Can't That Be Me, I'm So Glad I've Finally Seen}

~_See what, that Ah'll be spendin' the rest of my life alone. No one's ever gonna love me, the untouchable. That's the whole reason it can't be me.~_

{What Is This Feeling Taking Over? Thinking No One Could Open The Door

Surprise, It's Time, To Feel What's Real, What Happened To Miss Independent's

No Longer Need To Be Defensive, Goodbye, Old You, When Love, Is True}

__

~What about that guy? The Cajun that works for Magneto. He didn't seem too worried about my powers. Nah, he wouldn't like me, Ah've only seen him a couple times an' the last time he just blew me off.~ Ever since we'd been exposed to the world as a bunch of freaks by Magneto, Ah'd been havin' a tough time keepin' mah thoughts from veering off to the Cajun. He had the most beautiful expressive red on black eyes, but never in a hundred years would Ah admit that to anybody. ~_It just seemed weird; he'd had the opportunity to hurt me, but didn't take it. Then he went with Logan an' Sabertooth to help track me down. Why in the world would he do all that? All Ah know about him is that his codename was Gambit, he works for Magneto, an' that he might be a Cajun…an' that was just a hunch. That an' what Logan had told me from when they were chasing me to Tibet. Even from Logan's one-sided view of the whole thing, this guy seemed to really care. Nothing seems to make sense here. Ah mean, Ah couldn't possibly have a crush on the enemy, could Ah?~_

It was just another day at the institute, another day where all Ah wanted was to be alone. It wasn't that hard either; nobody liked to hang around the girl who was responsible for releasing Apocalypse. Besides it was kinda nice to just sit out on the balcony an' look out over the bay. Ah just knew that Ah could count on Kitty or Kurt popping in an' breakin' up mah silence before to long though.

The smell of brimstone an' the sound of Kurt sayin', "Hey sis!" from right behind me brought me out of mah thoughts.

"Do ya always have to be poppin' in like that! Haven't ya ever heard of knockin'?"

"Sorry, the proff vants to see you pronto!"

~_Ah, man. Now what did Ah do?~_ "What does he want **me** for?"

"He didn't say, just that it vas important. Come on!" Pop! we were inside Professor Xavier's office before Ah could even tell Kurt that Ah had better things to be doing. At times Ah could swear he was more annoying than any other little brother on earth!

"You wanted me Professor?"

"Yes, I was wondering if maybe you could help me out a little bit. I've been using Cerebro to find out more information about Magneto's new team of mutants. I've learned that their names are Remy LeBeau of New Orleans, Piotr…~_screw the rest of 'em. So his name is_ _Remy, kinda cute, an' he really is a Cajun. Finally someone else who would know a good gumbo when he tasted one. Now what was the proff sayin'~…_All of them are approximately the same age as the students here, but their powers seem to be very well developed."

"Ah don't understand what that's got to do with me though."

"I was wondering if you still had any of their memories. If so, they might lead us to Magneto."

"Oh," ~_Oh, shit! Don't start thinkin' about him, 'cause then the professor will know about everything Ah've been trying so hard to keep him from knowing!~_

Is there something you would like to tell me, Rogue?

~_Damn telepaths always gettin' inside mah head.~_ Nope.

~_Oh, here we go again with the look of disappointment when he knows Ah'm lyin'. Oh, well, Ah'll just have to deal with the guilt later, 'cause if Ah don't get out of here now he's gonna really start diggin' into my head.~_ "I gotta go, Professor," an' Ah nearly mowed Kurt down as Ah ran out the office.

"Hey, hold up there Stripes. Where do you think you're going?"

Just mah luck, Ah had to run into Logan. "To take a walk. Can Ah go now?"

"Sure, but I'm gonna come with you." Grrr…Ah knew that was comin', ever since mah little identity crisis, Logan barely let me outta his sight. At first it was kinda nice, but now, now it was just plain annoyin'.

"Ah really just need be alone right now," an' Ah did need to be alone. If Ah didn't get mah thoughts straightened out soon, the professor or stupid Jean would finally figure out that Ah had a crush on the enemy. Ah tried to pass Logan but he was bein' difficult today.

"Look, I can't let you go wandering around the grounds by yourself. You're an easy target for Magneto, or any other mutant hater at that."

"What are ya sayin', Ah can't look after myself?" What was it with everybody treatin' me like some kinda baby lately. "Look, nobody treated Jean like this after her little breakdown. Why do Ah get the special treatment? An' stop acting like you're mah father or something."

"We're just concerned, that's all," he said in depressed voice. ~_Ah, shit, Ah've gone an' hurt his feelings now.~ _"Besides, Jean wasn't the one used to release Apocalypse." ~_Who cares about his feelings. Why'd he have to go an' bring that up!~_

"Look, Ah'm fine. Ah just don't feel like bein' cooped up inside any longer. Ya know how Ah feel about crowds." That usually did the trick an' this time was no different 'cause he just stepped aside an' let me go.

Outside it was beautiful, the breeze comin' off the bay swept mah white streaks into mah face, but Ah didn't care. Before Ah knew it Ah had passed through Ororo's gardens an' was at the edge of the forest. Here it was shaded an' Ah could just sit up in a tree an' think for a while…about the Cajun.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

__

~Damn Egypt, damn Apocalypse, and damn Magneto for making us go to Egypt to find Apocalypse. But non, I'd never damn Cherie for releasing Apocalypse, it wasn't her fault. She's too goddamned beautiful to be at blame. Da Cajun must be losing his touch, if I'm a fallin' for that sweet redhead. Back in New Orleans it had driven Bella nuts when da girls just lined up to talk to me. But who could blame them for lovin' de Gambit. Hmm…wonder what de Cherie is a doin' now? What the hell…I need some air after bein' trapped in t'is metal rattrap for so long. Besides I won't get another chance till Magneto decides we're done looking for Apocalypse.~

"Where do you think you're going, Mate? We're supposed to packing equipment for in Egypt"

"Out."

* * *

****

Rogue

__

~What, it's dark already. Ah must a fallen asleep or somethin' up in this tree.~ "Oomph," Ah jumped down from the tree with Logan's agility. His powers always seemed to stick. Ah think he plans it that way…it's his way of protectin' me, but Ah don't know how he stands the whole super hearing an' scent thing. ~_Well, if Logan was worried before, Ah'm surprised he ain't huntin' me down yet.~ *_Crack. ~_What was that? Ok, calm down just a twig breakin'. Why's a twig breakin' out here when Ah'm all alone?!?! Ok, don't panic, Rogue, just a squirrel or somthin'.~_ "Who's out there? Wolverine is that you? Come on, this ain't funny." ~_It's to damn dark to see who…or what…is out there. Ah man…are those eyes over there. Can't be…it's just my imagination that Ah'm seein' glowin' eyes right? Well, Ah ain't takin' any chances.~_ With that decided, Ah turned an' ran the entire way back to the mansion. 

Not until Ah'd locked the door an' set the alarm did Ah turn an' look back to the edge of the forest. There leanin' against a tree was the Cajun fiddlin' with his deck of cards. He looked just as handsome as when Ah first saw him. He had on a blue an' red silk shirt an' brown trench coat, his brown hair was mussed up, an' he wore a cocky grin just like always. Ah was too shocked to do anythin' but watch him turn an' walk back into the darkness of the trees. ~_He must a been the one in the woods that scared me, but how'd he find the institute, an' why's he alone?_

* * *

****

Gambit

~_Damn fool, why'd ya go an' scare her like that. Shoulda' known your eyes would spook her being so dark and all. Great, the maniacs are all here—Pyro is so obnoxious, Piotr would be alright if he actually talked, and Sabertooth, well Sabertooth is just a freak.~_

"Well mates, what do you know, the Cajun finally returns. The sheila must be some looker for you to go sneaking down under without telling Magneto. You're a dead man walking, Mate."

"It's none of your business, Pyro. But for your information, I was doing some work on the side. Some of us can actually pull some jobs on our own."

"Yea, well lets see your great haul. What do you have this time…a few measly wallets that you managed to swipe."

Shit that's all I did have, "Ya t'ink I'm stupid. Non, I stashed the stuff. I'll get it later after we're done cleaning up t'is Apocalypse crap."

"It won't be that easy, my friend." ~_Woah, the Russian really could talk.~_ "I believe that even Magneto fears him, so this shall be no easy task."

"Who is it that I fear? I'll tell you now if you have any doubts left in your mind. As a higher evolutionary, I fear no one. Not Apocalypse, not Charles Xavier, not even the X-Men as a whole. They are nothing compared to me." ~_Boy, does Magneto have an ego problem that needs dealing with. Then again a lot would say the same for me.~ _"I suggest you all get a good nights sleep because we're leaving first thing in the morning for Egypt. We will find Apocalypse, and we will stop him, is that understood."

"Yea, whatever messiur. So long as we can take a vacation when we get back.." With that I left. I had t'inking to do and could of cared less that Magneto was now pissed at me. 

I walked along the bleak metal halls till I found my room. Everything here was metal so not even the master t'ief couldn't sneak along; a damn clanging echo followed every step. I collapsed onto my bed, it had been a long bike ride back from Bayville, but then it was not'ing compared to the distance across the Atlantic Ocean. ~_ Damn Apocalypse, Magneto, and Egypt. Why do they have to take me so far away from the beautiful cheri? She seemed like an angel sitting aloft in that tree. I was afraid that when she stared straight at me for that moment she would recognize me and call for Wolverine. What is it about that girl that's driving me insane…that little miss independent isn't anything special, or is she?_


	2. Fragile Heart

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

A few weeks later after Apocalypse attacks Magneto, and he disappears.

__

Fragile Heart--Jewel

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Well, ain't t'is just wonderful. Magneto's gone and gotten himself killed and's left us stranded in Egypt. Well, Gambit'll tell ya what--we're a couple of geniuses for ever t'inkin' that Magneto would really help us out."

"My family…I've failed you," mumbled Piotr as he lowered his head to the table.

"What you mumbling over there, Mate. You know you're not the only one whose life's been ruined by that scum, Magneto. We've got our problems too."

"You're both idiots for ever trustin' Magneto. However, I'm just glad we're finally rid of that there hairball."

__

~What am I going to do with these two. Piotr's having a nervous breakdown, and John thinks that just because he's stranded in Egypt the world's gonna end. How does he think I feel, I'm thousands of miles away from the one person I might actually care about. Non, I don't care about her, she's just a challenge, she's just the untouchable.

~Oh, this should be interesting. Wonder how this looks to the waitress. Hmm…a fiery Australian nervous wreck, an enormous crying Russian, and demonic looking American…not your typical tourists.~

"You trying to tell me you didn't believe his lies as well, Mate?"

"Well, I didn't believe all of them, but I'm gonna move on. I'm going to the airport after I finish eating to buy me a one way ticket back to New York," turning my attention to the waitress, "Mademoiselle, I'd like the house specialty. You best get the same for my two friends here." Neither of them were fit to order for themselves.

My charm was on for she turned a bright shade of red as she wrote down the order. "I'll be right back, sir."

"Where'd you find money for a plane ticket? And why New York, Mate, instead of your home in New Orleans?"

"It was lying around in some man's wallet. I got enough for all of us if you two think you can pull yourselves together long enough for the plane ride home. I don't have a home no more in Orleans but that's non of your business is it?"

* * *

****

ROGUE

__

~Mah God, Ah don't believe it, Magneto's dead. Wow, Ah wonder what happened to his goons. Hang on, why would Ah care! 'Cause that Cajun's stuck with those maniacs. No, he's one of those maniacs. Ah honestly don't know anymore. Ah'd ask the professor but Ah don't want to seem too interested. Ah'm surprised that Kurt's even speakin' to me right now. Ah mean after what happened with Mystique an' all.~

"Hey gurl, like how much longer are you going to sit there staring into space. Come on…like we better get going now or we'll totally miss out on the fun."

Ah'd been so lost in my own thoughts that Ah'd forgotten that Ah'd promised to go to some stupid party with Kitty. "Just give me a minute Ah need to change." ~_Ahhh man…what am Ah gonna wear. What else--long sleeves, gloves, long pants, boots--like Ah get a choice in the matter without knocking everyone at the party unconcious.~_ Ah put on my favorite low cut tank top, a purple scarf around my neck, a long black skirt with a silver chain belt, and knee high boots. Last of all Ah put on a pair of long black gloves that nearly came up to my shoulders, stupid goddamn gloves. Ah pulled my hair up into a loose bun, leaving the white streaks hangin' down to frame mah face. Only a little bit of skin here and there showed, so if someone got zapped, it was there own dumb fault.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Oh, don't forget your keys. Can you believe it? They say I actually failed my driver's test. I can't imagine what I could of done wrong."

~_Ah can, hate to break it to ya sugah, but ya suck when it comes to drivin'.~_ "Ah got them right here. But tell me what fun can this possibly be. Ah mean Ah'm not allowed to touch anyone so how am Ah supposed to even dance?"

"We'll figure it out once we get there." ~_Yeah right. She'll be to busy finding her own guy to dance with. Ah'll deal with it myself when Ah get there.~_

Ah put the keys in the ignition of my jeep an' started the engine. Ah loved this car, an' it was my pride an' joy. Ah'd spent all the money Ah'd brought with me to the institute on it an' no matter how much Kitty pouted she wasn't going to be driving it anytime this century.

Pop! "Hey, you girls ready to go or vat?"

"We're going. So sugah, just hold on to ya fuzzy hide." With that Ah peeled away from the mansion before anybody could change their mind an' tell us we had to stay home.

"All right, like now all we need are some good tunes!"

"Kitty, ya call country music good?"

"Yea, well like the punk you listen to is any better."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Well, what do you know, Cheri and her friends are hitting the dance floor. I never dreamt I'd get so lucky on my first night back in New York. No dance partner, that's a shame. I'll just have to change that.~_

I walked up to her and placing my hand on her shoulder I tried turning her around. She flinched and moved away; that was to be expected, she probably figured someone had just bumped into her. Next I tried placing both of my hands on both of her shoulders. She immediately stopped; it had been a bad move. Before I knew what had happened I found my arms pinned behind my back.

"What do ya want, Mista?"

"Hello to you to, Cheri Amour. Right now, all this Cajun wants is to feel his right arm again."

She slowly released my right arm but held onto the other. I could tell she didn't recognize me, but then again even if she had she probably still wouldn't trust me. Who could blame her I had tried to kill her at one point.

"Who are ya, an' what do ya want with me?"

"My name is Remy LeBeau, and all that I ask of you is one dance, Cheri."

~_She must recognize my name because she's completely let go of me now. Wonder where she learned a trick like that. She's fast. I didn't even realize what she'd done until I was already pinned. God is she ever beautiful. Hell, who couldn't love a pair of emerald eyes like those?~_

"Well, do I get that dance or what?" I was grinning uncontrollably, I could only hope it didn't come across as being smug.

"Well, aren't you a smug one. Why would Ah dance with you; you're the enemy." ~_Oops, to smug.~_

"Not anymore Cheri, or have you already forgotten that Magneto's dead. I work for myself now." ~_Why can't I stop grinning like a hyena. I'm making a fool outta myself.~_

"Ok, why would I want to dance with a thief? An', FYI, Ah can speak French, so stop calling me Cheri!"

"You're even more beautiful when you are angry, Cheri, and I'm not just a t'ief, I'm the King of T'ieves." ~_God, was that ever true, her normally pale, yet still incredibly beautiful, face flushed with anger, or was it embarrassment, giving her even more beauty if that was possible. Please, don't let me die without seeing this beauty once more...~_

"Look, you're really starting to piss me off. Go bug somebody else won't ya. An' stop calling me Cheri!" She was really starting to get angry, if I wasn't careful she might be the one attacking soon.

"I didn't come here to upset you. I just wanted to see you, and if I'm not to call you Cheri, what should I call you? How about Marie?" ~_Don't ask me why I said that, it just seems to suite her…Marie, I like that. Non, now what did I do. She looks surprised, what could Gambit have done wrong. Maybe my empathetic powers are acting up...~_

"How, how did you know that was mah name? Ah never told anyone, not even the professor." She was in complete shock, what a relief though, I thought I mighta done somt'ing wrong.

"Lucky guess, I suppose. So do I get that dance, Marie? _~I'm on dangerous ground now, please let my charm work.~_

{If You Want My Heart, You Have To Promise Not To Tear It Apart

'Cause My Heart, Has Been Hurt A Lot}

"One more question. How did ya know to find me here?" She looked nervous like I might have been stalking her, but then again I had been before I left for Egypt.

{And It Always Seems, Love Is Not Sweet, Like In Dreams

Something Falls Through, But I Don't Want That To Happen To Me And You}

"Once again, a lucky guess." I put out my hand for her to take. ~_Why in the world would I have worn gloves tonight. How much luck could a Cajun have?~_ She took my hand and I gave her a half bow as I kissed the back of it. For some reason the chivalry my father had taught me seemed to have sunk in. She then allowed me to lead her out onto the dance floor among all of the normal kids our age. It felt good; I'd forgotten what it felt like to pretend to be normal. I placed my arms around her waist and held her close. She in turn put her arms around my neck. She didn't make it easy to not kiss a girl like her.

{So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart

So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart}

"Ya got a lotta luck for one Cajun. What were ya doin' at the institute a while back. Ya scared me half to death."

~_Damn, what do I tell her now…yea, I was there because I couldn't stand the thought of leaving the country without seeing you one last time…yeah right.~ _"I got lost."

"Ah'd say." She was so small, but don't get me mistaken, she wasn't fragile, in my arms. All I wanted to do was hold her forever, unfortunately slow songs never seem to last that long. 

{Last Saturday, We Ate Dinner At Your Parent's Place,

Last Saturday, You Said, How You Feel Will Not Go Away}

~_What is it about this girl that's been haunting me? Everyt'ing about her is so damn perfect.~_

{Well, All The Fishes In The Sea, Could Not Be Happier Than Me,

So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart

So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart

Only Fools Believe That, Nothing Changes, Nothing Leaves}

"So, where are your buddies?" She looked around quickly as if to make sure none of them were gonna jump her in the middle of the dance. She didn't relax, but she did hug my neck even tighter pulling herself towards me.

{But I Need To Believe That We At Least, Will Have Some Dignity

'Cause Everything Changes, Nothing Stays The Same}

~_Hopefully she can see that I've changed. I'm no longer the bad guy.~_

{But that's no Excuse To Be Casual, Or To Place The Blame}

"None of them are here. Piotr doesn't like dancing much; John, well I lost track of him after we got off the plane; and well Sabertooth, he's sleeping with his mummy." I smiled down at her as I finished my stupid little pun. Surprisingly, she smiled back at me. ~_Finally someone who appreciates my humor. And that smile, that's even more gorgeous than her flushing.~_

{You Have To Be Careful With Me}

~_God, I hope I don't hurt her, I just know I'm gonna screw t'is up like I did with Bella.~_

{So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart

So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart}

As the song ended, she pulled away. It didn't matter how much I felt like kissing her right then; I had no choice but to let her go, however, I didn't expect her to push her way through the crowd and get outside before I could say anything else to her. _~Damn, is she fast when she wants to be. I wonder if she still has some of our powers. That would explain some of it. I guess you have to be careful with that fragile heart.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Why did Ah ever let Kitty drag me to this stupid dance. Ah'm havin' a horrible time, but who wouldn't when you're afraid to go on the dance floor for fear of hurting someone. Ahh man…Ah keep getting' bumped into. They better watch it or someone's gonna end up getting' zapped._

~Yipes!~ Ah stopped dancing an' thank ya Logan for teachin' me how to pin someone.

"What do ya want, Mista?"

"Hello to you to, Cheri Amour. Right now, all this Cajun wants is to feel his right arm again."

~_Why does that voice sound familiar.~_ Ah let go of his right arm, but just in case, Ah kept a tight grip on the left one.

"Who are ya, an' what do ya want with me?"

"My name is Remy LeBeau, and all that I ask of you is one dance, Cheri."

~_Oh, mah God. It's him, it's Gambit. But Ah thought those guys were in Egypt. Hello, airplanes, duh.~_ Sheepishly, Ah let him go so that he could turn around an' face me.

"Well, do Ah get that dance or what?" He was grinning like a complete fool who'd just won the lottery. Ah couldn't admit that Ah thought it made him look cute, so Ah started lying--horribly.

"Well, aren't you a smug one. Why would Ah dance with you; you're the enemy." ~_Ah hope that didn't come across as mean as Ah think it did.~_

"Not anymore Cheri, or have you already forgotten that Magneto's dead. I work for myself now." ~_Ok, he may no longer be mah enemy, but Ah still can't just blurt out 'Ah like ya.' An' why's he calling me Cheri, he probably calls everyone that.~_

"Ok, why would Ah want to dance with a thief? An', FYI, Ah can speak French, so stop calling me Cheri!"

"You're even more beautiful when you are angry, Cheri, and I'm not just a t'ief, I'm the King of T'ieves." ~_What did he just say. Ah can't believe Ah'm hearing this, Ah gotta keep up this charade though, at least for now.~_

"Look, you're really starting to piss me off. Go bug somebody else won't ya. An' stop calling me Cheri!" Well, he seemed startled enough, Ah guess not many people make it a habit to yell at him.

"I didn't come here to upset you, I just wanted to see you, and if I'm not to call you Cheri, what should I call you. How about Marie?" ~_Oh, mah God. There's no way he coulda known mah name. Ah've never told anyone, not even Logan or the professor.~_

"How, how did you know that was mah name? Ah never told anyone, not even the professor." He almost looked relieved that Ah wasn't screaming this time.

"Lucky guess, I suppose. So do I get that dance, Marie? _~Boy is he ever pushing his luck. But Ah ain't gonna get to dance with anybody else tonight. Besides, if Ah zap him what's the big deal, he's the enemy, right? Ah'm not so sure anymore about that.~_

{If You Want My Heart, You Have To Promise Not To Tear It Apart

'Cause My Heart, Has Been Hurt A Lot}

__

~God, Ah don't want to get burned again, let alone hurt somebody else.~

"One more question. How did ya know to find me here?" ~_Was he following me again? That would be just a little too strange. Ah don't care how cute he is, Ah ain't gonna stick around a stalker for too long.~_

{And It Always Seems, Love Is Not Sweet, Like In Dreams

Something Falls Through, But I Don't Want That To Happen To Me And You}

"Once again, a lucky guess." He put out his hand for me to take. ~_Well, Logan's senses tell me he's tellin' the truth. Why not, his hands are even gloved. Did he plan that?~_ He took mah hand an' kissed it. ~_Goddamn gloves always getting' in the way.~ _Ah allowed him to lead me out onto the dance floor. Immediately Ah began to feel claustrophobic just like Ah had at the concert not so long ago. Ah placed my arms around his neck an' he held me around my waist. It seemed like it had been ages since someone had danced with me.

{So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart

So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart}

__

~Yeah, ya had to be careful, but not because of mah heart. It was the skin ya had to look out for.~

"Ya got a lotta luck for one Cajun. What were ya doin' at the institute a while back. Ya scared me half to death." ~_Lets see how he wiggles his way outta this one.~_

"I got lost."

~_He's lying to me. Ah can smell it.~ _"Ah'd say." Ah hated that feeling of everything closin' in on me so Ah allowed him to hold me closer, almost as a way to shelter me from the rest of the people. Ah even found myself hugging his neck tighter. 

{Last Saturday, We Ate Dinner At Your Parent's Place,

Last Saturday, You Said, How You Feel Will Not Go Away

{Well, All The Fishes In The Sea, Could Not Be Happier Than Me}

~_There ain't a girl in this place who could be happier than me right now. This has gotta be mah first dance in at least a year if not longer.~_

So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart

So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart

Only Fools Believe That, Nothing Changes, Nothing Leaves

But that's no Excuse To Be Casual, Or To Place The Blame}

"So, where are your buddies?" Ah looked around to make sure that Kitty an' Kurt weren't watching me dance. If they were Ah'd never live it down.

{But I Need To Believe That We At Least, Will Have Some Dignity

'Cause Everything Changes, Nothing Stays The Same}

~_Maybe he really isn't so bad. Ah mean he's right about not working for Magneto anymore, so technically he's not the enemy, right?~_

{But that's no Excuse To Be Casual, Or To Place The Blame}

"None of them are here. Piotr doesn't like dancing much; John, well I lost track of him after we got off the plane; and well Sabertooth, he's sleeping with his mummy." ~_Ok, so his humor sucks big time, but he did try.~ _Ah looked up an' gave him my best smile, an' looking down at me was his beautiful cocky grin an' his two even more beautiful red on black eyes. 

{You Have To Be Careful With Me}

~_Is that ever true. One wrong move, an' ya end up in the hospital for a week.~_

{So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart

So Be, Careful, Warning, Fragile Heart}

The song ended, an' Ah panicked. ~_Ah just know from the way he's looking at me he's gonna try pushing his luck. Ah just don't think I could handle a dose of that guy's memories, Ah mean what if they end up being permanent like Logan's powers are?~ _Ah pushed him back an' with some amazing speed Ah was out the door an' gone.


	3. Kiss This

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

My fighting scene needs some work, so please R&R to give me some advice.

__

Kiss This--Aaron Tippin

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Why did Ah bolt like that? How did Ah bolt like that. Awww man…Ah must have tapped into Pietro's powers or something. Damn, Ah just wish all these powers would just go away, especially mine. Oh well, Ah'm at least out of that crowd, so now Ah can just drive around the block a few times an' think for a while.~ _Ah got in my jeep an' started the ignition. The end of one song came blaring out of the radio an' the DJ came on next.

"This is your host, Davy Croakit, and you're listening to Froggy 98, ribbit ribbit."

{She Was A Woman On A Mission, Here To Drown Him And Forget Him}

~_Yeah, Kitty, whatever ya say. This station is so much better than my punk. That was just really weird how Gambit showed up at that dance. Ah hope Ah wasn't to harsh on him, but if Ah don't find something about him to pick at, he'd be way to perfect.~ _Ah was rudely brought out of mah thoughts as my front windshield spider-webbed with a horrendous cracking sound. ~_What in the world is goin' on!~_

{So I Set Her Up Again To Wash Him Down, She Had Just About Succeeded}

"Hey muttie, don't you want to come out and play with us?" With that my driver's side window broke spraying me with broken glass.

{When That Low-Down, No Good Cheating, Good For Nothing, Came Strutting Through The Crowd}

~_Couldn't these jerks tell Ah was a little preoccupied trying to forget about what had just happened?~_

{Oh He Was Laying It On So Thick, He Never Missed A Lick

Professing His Never-Ending Love}

"Come on baby, we just want to play awhile."

{Oh But I Never Will Forget, When She Stood Up And Said, 

"So I Guess You Think We Are Just Gonna Kiss And Make Up Don't Ya?"}

~_Guess not.~_ "All right ya scum, Ah've had enough of people patronizing me today." With that Ah threw open my car door right into the first guy knocking him down.

{That's When She Said, Why Don't You Kiss, Kiss This!

And I Don't Mean On My Rosey Red Lips

And Me And You, We're Through

And There's Only One Thing Left For You To Do

You Just Come On Over Here One Last Time

Pucker Up and Close Your Eyes, And Kiss This Goodbye}

There were three of them creepy mutant haters. It didn't seem to matter to them whether ya were a good guy or not. Ah thanked God once more for Logan's training as Ah prepared to defend myself against the three of them. Ah knew the professor would be pissed for fighting back but right now Ah didn't see any other options.

{Well, The Next Thing I Recall, She Had Him Back Against The Wall

Chewing Him Like A Bulldog On A Bone}

One of them had a baseball bat an' he came at me first. He swung at me but Ah ducked down an' grabbed ahold of the bat before he could try again. Using a similar move as the on Ah had used earlier on Gambit, Ah twisted his arms around so that he was choking on the bat Ah held securely at his neck. Ah kicked him in the back of the knees so that he fell down an' Ah turned around just in time to see the second one coming at me.

{She Was Putting Him In His Place, I Mean Right Up In His Face

Dragging Him Down A List Of Done Did Wrongs}

He came at me swingin' his fists an' Ah knocked his punch aside. When he swung at me again, Ah grabbed his arm an' knocked him down next to his buddy. When the third guy came at me Ah kicked at him but he dodged it. Ah then dropped down and kicked his legs out from underneath of him. But being the stupid idiot Ah am, Ah forgot about the first guy who then tackled me from behind when Ah wasn't expectin' it.

{It Was Just About Now, That The Crowd Gathered Around

They Come To Watch Him Pay For His Every Sin

She Called Him Everything Under The Sun, And When We Thought She Was Done

She Rared Back And She Let Him Have It Again }

He had me pinned to the ground an' Ah could see the street lamp's light flashing off of the knife he was holdin'. To be honest Ah was petrified an' the only thing Ah could think of doin' was to knock him unconscious using mah powers.

{She Said…She Said

Why Don't You Kiss, Kiss This!

And I Don't Mean On My Rosey Red Lips

And Me And You, We're Through

And There's Only One Thing Left For You To Do

You Just Come On Over Here One Last Time

Pucker Up and Close Your Eyes, And Kiss This Goodbye}

Ah struggled against him as he used his weight to keep me pinned down. "Kiss this!" As Ah leaned forward to kiss the guy's cheek, he went flyin' into the air. ~_What just happened here?~ _Standing between mah attacker and me was a man in trench coat holdin' several flaming cards in his hands. It was Gambit. ~_What in the world is he doin' out here, an' what does he think he's doin'? Ah had this all under control!~_

"May I suggest you leave the Cheri alone, or else it's going to get mighty painful for you messiur." The creeps seemed to find Gambit more threatening than me, 'cause they all picked themselves off the ground an' started runnin'.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Demon…God, we're gonna die." The scumbags that had been attacking Rogue ran off mumbling stuff about demons. I reached down to help her back onto her feet. "It's a good thing Gambit was here to save you, Marie."

"Who the hell do ya think ya are?!?! Ah didn't need ya to save me." She slapped my hand away and stood up on her own. "Ya know, Ah'm getting real tired of people treatin' me like Ah can't take care of mahself." She brushed herself off and checked to see if she had any injuries. From what I could see only her shirt was torn, leaving a section of her stomach exposed. "Damn, Ah just bought this shirt. What are ya starin' at?"

I quickly turned my eyes away and began staring at her jeep. "Trashed it pretty good didn't they, Marie?"

She turned and looked at her car for the first time and saw that there was no way she would be driving it home tonight. "Shit, now what?" The hood was all banged in, all of the windows were broken, but the radio seemed to be working just fine because it was still playing country music. She walked over and took the keys out of the ignition. It appeared that she was checking her cell phone, which must have been dead because she tossed it onto the back seat. When she turned around she tried to pretend everyt'ing was just fine, but I knew better. "Do ya mind, or do ya always make it a habit to stare at people?"

Once again I quickly looked elsewhere. I didn't want her to know I had been staring at her again. "How do you plan on getting home, Cheri?"

"Look, if ya don't mind Ah need to find a payphone an' call a tow truck. An' then Ah need to find mah friends so they know to call a cab." She started walking towards the corner where a street lamp was shining down on a pay phone booth. ~_Hmm…I guess I should follow her, just in case t'ose guys come back.~_ As she went inside the phone booth I leaned back against the building and pulled out my deck of cards. When I cut the deck I saw that the card I had pulled was the Queen of Hearts. *Bang! She slammed the phone back down, and stormed out of the booth.

"Somet'ing the matter, Marie?" She looked fit to be tied. I knew she didn't want my help so it was funny watching her try and figure out another way.

"The phone's dead. Look…you wouldn't happen to have a cell would ya?" She looked down at the ground but I could still see she was desperate.

"What about yours?" It was a sick game tormenting her like t'is.

"It's dead. Come on do ya have a cell or not?"

I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it over to her. The look on her face was one of relief, I guess she t'ought I didn't. She flipped it open and started dialing a number into it.

"Hello?"

"Wyndts Auto Body, we fix your dents." I could just barely hear the man on the other side. ~_What kind of slogan is that?~_

"Ah need ya to pick up mah jeep. It's sittin' in the parkin' lot of the Moon Dance Nightclub on the corner of 5th Avenue and Park Street…It's the one with all the window's smashed." She winced as she relayed the last detail.

"Miss, what's the license number?"

"Huh, oh yeah. It's R-O-1-7-M-Y." ~_Unusual license plate.~_

"Somebody'll be there to pick it up in an hour."

"It's gonna take ya guys an hour to pick up mah car! That's…fine. *Beep. Do ya mind if Ah make another call?" She was talking to me t'is time.

"Gambit would give you the moon and stars, Cheri Amour. All you have to do is ask." She gave me a dirty look as she turned her back on me and began dialing another number.

"Kitty, can ya hear me?"

"Yeah, like what's up. Kurt and I have been looking like everywhere for you."

"Ah'm outside, look ya guys are gonna need to call a cab to get back home."

"Rogue, like what's going on?"

"Some guys thought it would be funny to take a baseball bat to mah car." She was trying to sound tough on the phone, but she was still shaking from fear.

"Oh my gosh, are you all right?"

"Look, Ah'm fine. Ah'm gonna wait out here for the tow truck, so you and Kurt just have a good time."

"Like ok, but you're gonna have to tell me everything later."

"Fine, bye. *Beep. Thanks." She handed me my phone back and brushed past me as she walked back to the parking lot. She walked over to her car and sat down on the pavement and hugged her knees. I followed her into the parking lot and could see that it wasn't fear that was making her shiver but the cold. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Ah'm fine." She kept looking straight down at the pavement and never once looked up at me.

"Of course you are, Marie, but I'd hate to see you catch cold out here." I knelt down beside her but she still refused to look anyplace else but the pavement at her feet.

"Ah said Ah was fine." ~_Of course you did, but that doesn't mean it's true.~_

"An hour is a long time to wait. I could give you a ride if you prefer to leave now." She finally looked up and seemed to t'ink it over in her head. She wouldn't give me the satisfaction of a verbal answer and just nodded her head. I stood up and once more that evening offered her my hand. She gladly took it and followed me to the ot'er side of the parking lot. 

I grabbed my helmet off of the handle bar and tossed it to her. She caught it but seemed a little stunned that she had just accepted a ride on a motorcycle. "Thanks, Ah don't really know how Ah was plannin' on getting back home." She flushed with admitting her own ignorance but put the helmet on after sweeping her white streaks back behind her ears. I was already on the bike and had it started up, she looked a little lost standing there.

"It helps if you get on, Marie." I could tell t'rough the visor she was giving me the dirty look but I laughed any way as she got on behind me. "Might help to hold on, too." As she put her arms around my waist she gave me a jab to the stomach just to let me know she didn't like my attitude. ~_I can live with that jab as long as her arms are around me.~_ I let the engine roar as I raced away from the parking lot and towards the main highway that led back to Bayville.

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_He can be extremely annoying and cocky, but Ah do owe him one. He just saved mah life. Ah'm still not sure why Ah felt the need to run though after that dance. Ah was so happy just to be held by him, why would Ah want it to end like that.~_ "Think ya could slow down just a little, Cajun? At this rate we'll be in the next state in less than an hour."

"You telling me you don't like speed, Cheri? Or maybe you just don't trust Gambit's driving?"

"It's not that Ah don't like speed or that Ah don't trust ya, it's just that Ah'm used to being the one in control of that speed." Ah gave him a little extra squeeze as Ah said that an' he seemed like he wanted to do something back to me but didn't quite want to take a hand off of his bike at the moment. 

We were driving over a bridge that was only about a mile away from the institute. Once Ah realized how close we were to the mansion Ah began to panic a little. ~_What if Logan smells him comin'. He'd be out there waitin' an' try an' kill Gambit before either of us could explain.~ _"Hey, ya best stop here. Ah'll walk the rest of the way." He slowed to a stop along the side of the road, where Ah climbed off an' handed him his helmet back. He grabbed mah arm an' pulled me back towards him.

"If you're really worried about Wolverine figuring out who you've been with, I suggest you give me back my coat, Marie." ~_Could he read mah mind. Nah, he probably just sensed that Ah was worried, besides why else would Ah ask him to drop me off a mile away.~_ Ah had forgotten that Ah was still wearing his coat an' Ah shed it off an' handed it back to him. 

"Thanks, Ah wasn't really plannin' on a motorcycle ride or else Ah'd a dressed warmer." Ah turned to walk away again but he pulled me back once more. This time he held me around mah waist an' looked down at me with those beautiful demon eyes of his. He reached up an' brushed some of mah white streaks back behind mah ear an' left his gloved hand at the side of mah face.

"Can Gambit kiss you, Marie?"

"What are ya crazy?!?! Of course not, unless ya have a death wish."

"We've kissed before, Cheri, it's just a shame neither of us remember it." He had a point there. With that he leaned down an' kissed the top of mah head using mah hair for protection. "Leave it to me, Cheri, I'll find a way. Gambit's always liked a good challenge." He was still holding me, so Ah slid mah arms beneath his coat an' held him back. We stood there like that for about a minute before Ah pulled away. ~_Ah can't afford to get to close to him. If Ah do, I could end up seriously hurtin' him. Then what would Ah do, he's the only person who's ever offered to try an' find a way around mah powers.~ _

"Ya would be wastin' your time, Cajun. There ain't no way to touch me, Ah'll hurt ya if ya even try." 

"When can I see you again, Cheri?"

"Ya already seem to know where to find me." With that Ah turned an' started running down the road towards the institute. Ah couldn't stand the thought of lookin' at him anymore, knowin' Ah couldn't have him.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_She's got a bad habit of running off just when things are starting to look good.~ _Piotr and I had moved back into Magneto's old base. It's not that I liked hanging around the place, but for the time being we had no place else to go. Once I pulled a few jobs, we might be able to find an apartment someplace, but I was certain I couldn't count on Piotr unless he got himself an "honest" job. The boy didn't seem to have any guts anymore. Takes a guy like Magneto to make a good guy, bad. I walked in to find him reading a book, that's all he seemed to do in his spare time. I almost wish John would have stuck around, he at least talked, even if it was nonsense.

I walked over to Piotr and touched the cover of his book. It looked like it was on fire and I waited for him to respond. "Don't even think about it my friend. I would hate to have to put you through a wall." I let it go and sat down across from him.

"Gambit thinks if you're going to read that much, you might as well be in school."

"That may be so, but you're the one who needs the education. That way you would stop talking about yourself in the third person."

"At least I talk." He looked up over the top of his book, shook his head and continued to read. "Aren't you even going to ask Gambit how the dance was?" I was dying to tell someone about seeing Rogue again, but then I was relieved when Piotr ignored my question and continued reading. Maybe it was best if I kept this to myself for now. With a sense of de'ja vu, I walked down the hall and collapsed onto my bed, allowing t'oughts of the Rogue to fill my head.

* * *

****

ROGUE

I walked up the drive of the mansion to find Logan sitting outside waitin' for me. "What, did I stay out past curfew?"

"It ain't the curfew I'm worried about. Kitty and Kurt got back here half an hour ago. Where have you been all that time, kid?"

"Didn't they tell ya, mah car got trashed, so I needed to wait on a tow truck."

"So that's why you smell like the Cajun?" ~_Damn his sense of smell.~_

"What does it matter what I smell like?"

"Just tell me kid, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, so what if I did."

"He's trouble and you know it. He's been forced to leave New Orleans because of his past, and you deserve to know what you're dealing with."

"Look, I can take care of mahself…ya ain't gonna tell the professor about me being out past curfew are ya? He'll never let me back outta the mansion again."

"Look kid, you broke the rules, you know the consequences."

"Aren't you the one who's always breaking the rules! I'd a thought of all people you'd be a little understanding to the fact that mah car had to be towed." I was starting to cry out of frustration. "Look, whatever, I just wanna go to bed." I pushed mah way past Logan an' ran up the front stairs an' didn't stop running 'till I had reached mah room. I pushed the door open to find Kitty sittin' on her bed typing away on her laptop.

"You're back! So, are you like gonna tell me what happened, or what?"

I told her the story minus all the parts having to do with Gambit, so she was left with just a sketchy version of the fight outside in the parking lot. That's all she seemed to want to know an' she fell right off to sleep after I finished telling mah story. I didn't want her to know too much, just in case the professor decided to ask her questions about tonight. I changed mah clothes and collapsed onto mah bed where I just let mah mind wander from the dance to the goodbye kiss he had given me.


	4. I'm With You

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

I'm With You--Avril Lavigne

* * *

****

ROGUE

__

~It's been a week since that dance an' the professor still hasn't called me to his office about breakin' curfew. Maybe Logan didn't tell him 'cause he felt bad about upsettin' me. Ah don't know, Ah think Ah'd feel better if the professor did get angry with me an' tell me how it was wrong to fight those creeps.~ Ah was standing on the balcony outside of mah room just like Ah had been weeks before. It was mah escape, mah way of getting away from everybody else. Kitty an' the others had gone to another dance to celebrate her getting her license but Ah was punishin' mahself for missin' curfew. Ah had a way of doin' that an' it always seemed worse than what the professor could dish out. Ah had given her some weak excuse about wanting to stay alive but Ah knew she didn't buy it. Even Logan an' Ororo had things to do tonight an' Ah didn't feel like bein' around the professor an' Beast so Ah holed mahself up in mah room with a book. Ah had changed earlier into more comfortable clothes, jeans an' a sweatshirt, but Ah no longer felt like reading. Ah walked downstairs an' out the front door without even seeing either of the adults. Ah didn't know where Ah was goin', just that Ah felt like getting outta the mansion. Ah left the mansion grounds an' started walkin' down the road. Ah began hummin' mah favorite Avril Lavigne song, "I'm With You" as Ah walked. 

* * *

Ah reached the bridge that Ah had ridden over a week before with Gambit an' stopped to look down at the swirlin' waters below. 

{I'm Standing On The Bridge, I'm Waiting In The Dark, I Thought That You'd Be Here By Now.}

It began to rain an' the waters below began to swirl faster as the rain came down harder an' harder.~_Ah wonder what Gambit's doin' right now. It's been a week an' Ah haven't heard a thing from him. He's probably found some other girl to bother. Ah just knew it was to good to be true.~_

{There's Nothing But The Rain, No Footsteps On The Ground, I'm Listening But There's No Sound

Isn't Anyone Trying To Find Me? Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home?

It's A Damn Cold Night, Trying To Figure Out This Life}

Ah turned to start walkin' back to the mansion an' saw Gambit standing at the end of the bridge. ~_He's got a way of showing up just when Ah want to see him.~_ The wind whipped through his trench coat as he stood there watching me. Ah continued walking towards him afraid that if Ah broke into a run, Ah would seem desperate. He stood there smiling at me as Ah approached an' Ah couldn't help smiling back. It seemed that whenever Ah was around him, Ah felt happy.

{Won't You Take Me By The Hand, Take Me Someplace New}

He linked his arm with mine, an' we just started to walk down the road together. "How'd ya find me out here?"

He sheepishly looked down at the ground as he responded, "Gambit followed you." 

{I don't Know Who You Are But I, I'm With You}

We walked a while further before either of us spoke again. "Why do ya always talk about yaself in the third person like that. It makes ya sound dumb." ~_Please don't be offended!~_ Instead of being upset he actually smiled.

"You sound like Piotr. Don't you think it sounds…sexy." It took him awhile to decide on the right word an' didn't seem quite satisfied with the word he had chosen.

"No, it makes ya sound like a redneck or somethin'." It didn't seem like he minded mah cruel honesty.

"Anything for you, Cheri." He was still smiling down at me as he moved his arm to around mah waist.

{I'm Looking For A Place, I'm Searching For A Face, Is Anybody Here I Know

Cause Nothing's Going Right, And Everything's A Mess, And No One Likes to Be Alone

Isn't Anybody Trying To Find Me? Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home?}

"Ah'm glad ya found me out here. It was kinda lonely at the institute, an' it wasn't any better out here."

"Why didn't you go with the others, Cheri?"

"Ah don't know. Ah wasn't up for crowds but Ah also didn't feel like being alone either. But Ah'm fine now, Ah'm with you." Ah looked up at him an' he gave me a reassuring squeeze as we continued walking. By this point we had passed by the institute's gates an' were on our way to bay's shore.

{It's A Damn Cold Night, Trying To Figure Out This Life, Won't You Take Me By The Hand

Take Me Somewhere New, I Don't Know Who You Are But I, I'm With You, I'm With You}

"Ah…Ah don't know anything about ya, Sugah, just ya name."

"You wouldn't like me anymore if you knew my past, Marie." His face grew grave an' he continued lookin' straight-ahead.

{Why Is Everything So Confusing, Maybe I'm Just Out Of My Mind}

~_Why did Ah go an' ask a dumb question like that. Because Ah really do want to know more about him.~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

__

~I should have known she'd eventually ask me about my past. She'd never understand about Bella, the Guild, or the reason I left New Orleans.~ 


	5. Love Me When I'm Gone

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

ESP

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Love Me When I'm Gone--3 Doors Down

* * *

****

GAMBIT

{There's Another World Inside Of Me That You May Never See

There's Secrets In This Life That I Can't Hide}

We finally reached the shore and I led her to a large rock where we sat down. I continued holding her, but I was having trouble thinking of anyt'ing to say to her, which was hard to believe considering I hardly ever shut up. I was still having trouble deciding how to answer her question. It wasn't often people asked about my past.

{Somewhere In This Darkness, There's A Light That I Can't Find

Well, Maybe It's Too Far Away, Maybe I'm Just Blind…Maybe I'm Just Blind}

"Well, you already know I used to work for Magneto. What else could there be to know."

{So Hold Me When I'm Here, Love Me When I'm Wrong

Hold Me When I'm Scared, And Love Me When I'm Gone}

"What about before that? Ya must have a family, a home, something." She looked at me with hopeful emerald eyes. ~_How can I say no to her when all she wants is to know me better? I'll give her the condensed version, the less she knows the better it is for her.~_

{Everything I Am And Everything In Me, Wants To Be The One You Wanted Me To Be

I've Never Let You Down, Even If I Could, I'd Give Up Everything If Only For Your Good}

"I don't know my real parents, because I grew up in a band of pickpockets. Eventually I was adopted by Jean-Luc LeBeau who then raised me inside his Guild of Thieves. They called me "le diable blanc" – the white devil because of my eyes. The man taught me everyt'ing I know…about stealing."

{So Hold Me When I'm Here, Love Me When I'm Wrong

You Can Hold Me When I'm Scared, I Won't Always Be There

So Love Me When I'm Gone…Love Me When I'm Gone}

I held her closer, I wanted her to know that I didn't just tell anyone my life story. She seemed to understand and leaned her head on my shoulder as I continued. "My powers developed t'ree years ago, t'at's when I started throwing cards and got the name Gambit. When I left New Orleans, I began working on my own and pulling bigger and bigger jobs. T'at was until Magneto offered me a job." 

{When Your Education X-Ray And I see Under My Skin

I Won't Tell You A Damn Thing That I Could Not Tell My Friends}

~_Even the condensed version has got to sound bad but she seems to be completely ent'ralled by my story. The attention's nice, but I wish I was getting it under better circumstances.~_ "That's about it, Marie." I didn't tell her anymore than I would have trusted Piotr with. She didn't seem to like how brief my story was, but also seemed to understand that I wasn't ready to tell everyt'ing just yet. It was probably best that she didn't know that I was planning on never telling her everyt'ing. 

{Roaming Through This Darkness I'm Alive But I'm Alone

Part Of Me Is Fighting This, But Part Of Me Is Gone}

"Will you still love me when I'm gone, Cheri?" She looked up at me puzzled.

"Where ya goin' Cajun?"

"No where right now."

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

"Kid, you in there." ~_Where could that kid be, I know she didn't go with the others to that dance.~_ "Come on Rogue, open up. Look, you've got 30 seconds to open this door before I come in." I used Charles' keys to open the door and went inside. She wasn't there, I had been afraid of that.

* * *

"Chuck, she's gone. Where is she?" I came storming into Charles' office without even knocking. I wanted answers and now. He was sitting behind his desk with his hands clasped beneath his chin--the picture of tranquility, and right now it was driving me nuts. "Come on Chuck, where is she?" He finally looked up at me and for the first time in all the years I'd known Charles, he looked worried.

"I can't locate her. It's as if some type of electric barrier is stopping me from reaching out to her."

"Magneto, I knew we weren't through with him yet." I turned to storm out of the room when Charles stopped me.

It's not Magneto.

Than who is it, Chuck?

Gambit.

* * *

****

ROGUE

We sat there for a long time while Ah watched the waves come up onto the shore. ~_Ah still can't believe that Gambit trusted me with all of that. Ah don't think he's ever told anyone that stuff before. Maybe Ah can trust him too.~_

"Mah real name is Marie D'Ancanto, but ever since Ah was little, everyone's called me Rogue. Ah lived in Caldecott county, Mississippi with mah father. We didn't get along so good, so Ah ran away when Ah was little. A woman named Raven Darkholme found me an' took me to live with her an' another lady named Irene…They're both mutants, Mystique an' Destiny. Ah lived with Irene up until last year…when 'it' happened. Ah was at a dance, an' we got bumped an' Ah got knocked down. When he tried to help me up, mah powers kicked in…an' Ah knocked him unconscious. Everything about him became a part of me…Ah didn't even know who Ah was anymore." Ah began crying a little as Ah continued talking. "Ah've never told anybody about all this." Ah looked up at him with tears in my eyes and he instinctively reached over and brushed the tears away with his hand. 

"Oh, mah god! What did ya just do?!?!" Ah jumped away from him as if Ah had been shot. He had just touched mah face with his bare hand an' nothing had happened. Ah stood there staring at him an' he stared back at me trying to figure out what had just happened for himself. He looked down at his hands finally then back up at me. Ah walked away an' sat down in the sand huggin' mah knees. ~_What just happened here. Why didn't Ah absorb him? Ah have before, so what happened this time?~_ He walked over to me an' tried to help me to mah feet. Ah tried to ignore him but he was so damn persistent.

"Rogue come on, we'll figure this out. I'll take you back to the institute right now and we can talk to the professor. He'll know what to do." He was looking at me with worry written plainly on his face.

"Don't touch me, Ah could still hurt ya."

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

Sniffing the air I could smell him, a sickening combination of gumbo and aftershave. ~_If he's hurt Rogue in any way, I'll kill him.~ _I walked away from my motorcycle and down towards the shore. I could see them silhouetted by the water. She was sitting down crying and he was kneeling next to her talking to her. ~_He's a dead man.~_ I came up behind them and tackled Gambit. Baring my claws I held them to his throat, he was in shock that someone was attacking him.

"Logan, stop! Don't hurt him, please!" She was shouting through her tears as she tried to pull me off. "Let him go! Come on, Logan. He hasn't done anything. Just let him go!"

"Please Messiur. I was only trying to help her."

"You can help by shutting up, Gumbo. Now what's going on, Stripes?"

"Ah don't know! That's what Ah've been tryin' to tell ya."

"Did he try and hurt you?"

"No, please just let him go!"

Against my better judgement I let the creep back onto his feet and marched the two of them back up the road to the institute. If it wouldn't have been for Rogue being there, I'd probably have killed him on the spot.


	6. From This Moment

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

From This Moment On--Shania Twain

* * *

****

ROGUE

Gambit an' Ah were sittin' in the professor's office with Logan glarin' down at us while we waited for the professor to come in an' sort things out. Ah was still wearin' Gambit's coat an' had stopped sobbin'. Ah reached into one of the many pockets an' pulled out the only thing Ah found there, a piece of paper. Ah looked down at it an' saw it was a playin' card--the Queen of Hearts. Instead of putting it back in his coat pocket, Ah put it into mah jeans pocket as the professor came in.

"I believe I understand what has just happened."

"Well, it's about time somebody started talking."

"Logan, I think it would be best if you left. I think we can handle it from here."

Logan gave Gambit one last menacing glare as he left the room, slammin' the door shut. The other students musta returned 'cause Ah could hear them shoutin' an' runnin' through the upstairs hall ways. Kitty musta been back in our room 'cause her radio was playin' country music through the ceiling.

{From This Moment Life Has Begun, From This Moment You Are The One}

"Gambit, your powers to charge objects with kinetic energy comes from the field of electricity that surrounds your body. It protects you from the detection of psychics, which explains why I could not locate the two of you earlier."

{Right Beside You Is Where I Belong, From This Moment On}

"Why couldn't ya sense me though?"

{From This Moment I Have Been Blessed, I Live Only For Your Happiness}

"Whenever Gambit touches someone, that field extends itself around the other person, thus protecting the both of you." Gambit looked like he was in complete shock to hear just how powerful he really was. "It seems that this same field of energy also protects you from Rogue's absorption powers." 

{And For Your Love I'd Give My Last Breath, From This Moment On}

~_What did he just say? Ah can touch Gambit without hurtin' him. This is too good to be true!~ _Gambit reached over an' grabbed mah hand which Ah'd been wringin' in mah lap all the while the profssor had been talkin'.

{I Give My Hand To You With All My Heart}

"So Cheri can't hurt me?"

"No."

{Can't Wait To Live My Life With You, Can't Wait To Start}

"But Ah don't understand. Ah've absorbed Gambit before. What happened?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Gambit, but since Apocalypse's release, your powers have evolved, giving you more control over the energy field surrounding your body."

"Oui, but I didn't t'ink my powers evolved t'at much, Messiur. I didn't even know I was protected from psychics, let alone Cheri."

{You And I Will Never Be Apart}

~_This is amazing! Ah thought Ah'd never be able to have contact with anybody.~_ Ah didn't dare say anything aloud for fear it would all go away like dreams do in the morning. Ah was all smiles an' couldn't help but think about what it would be like to touch some without mah gloves. Ah coulda kissed Gambit right then an' there but Ah didn't because of the professor bein' there. He was still squeezin' mah hand an' Ah prayed he'd never let go.

"Rogue, if you could give Gambit and I a moment to discuss some things."

{My Dreams Came True Because Of You}

With those words mah bubble of hope burst. ~_He's gonna tell Gambit to go away an' never come back here no more. Not now, now that Ah know Ah can actually have a relationship with somebody.~_

No, Rogue. I'm going to ask Gambit to stay here, with the X-Men.

~_Thank God for telepaths!~ _Oh, okay.

Ah gave Gambit's hand one last squeeze before Ah got up an' left the room. Once outside the door Ah ran straight smack into Colossus. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Your professor wished to see me. I do not know why though." He entered the office an' shut the door Ah had left open in mah excitement. Ah sat down along the wall an' decided to wait for Gambit to come out. 

* * *

Ah hadn't been sittin' out there very long before Logan came along.

"Isn't it past curfew, Kid? 'Bout time you got to bed."

"Ah'm not tired, besides Ah want to know what's goin' on in there."

"There'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow. Now get going."

Ah got up an' walked back to mah room in silence. Kitty was already asleep an' snorin' softly as Ah crawled into mah own bed an' gave mah teddy a hug. ~_Tonight's the last night Ah'll be needin' ya Teddy. From now on, Ah'll be able to hug an' kiss a real boy.~ _With that thought, Ah fell fast asleep.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Wonder why Marie's so happy? Isn't it obvious t'at the professor is about to give me the boot.~_ What did you want with me, Messiur?" The professor was smiling at me, making me nervous, however t'at feeling went away as soon as Piotr walked in. ~_Well, he wouldn't have Piotr here if he was going to kick me out.~_

{From This Moment As Long As I Live, I Will Love You, I Promise You This}

"You wished to see me?"

"I wanted to make an offer, to the both of you. If you would like, you're both welcome to stay here as X-Men." ~_So t'at is all he wanted!~_

{There Is Nothing I Wouldn't Give, From This Moment On}

"I'll do anyt'ing to be near Cheri!" I meant it too. Piotr nodded silently in response.

"Well then, enough for tonight." Logan entered the office then still scowling at me.

{You're The Reason I Believe In Love, And You're The Answers To My Prayers From Up Above}

"You wanted to see me, Chuck?"

"Yes, would you show these boys to their room."

{All We Need Is Just The Two Of Us, My Dreams, Came True, Because Of You}

"You're making a big mistake bringing those two clowns here. They're going to be more trouble than they're worth." He was looking right at me while he said all this. I stood up and got right into Logan's face.

{From This Moment As Long As I Live, I Will Love You, I Promise You This}

"I don't know what you're implying, Messiur…"

"Once a thief, always a thief, and there ain't any honor among thieves."

{There Is Nothing I Wouldn't Give}

"I'm a changed man, Messiur, t'anks to Cheri. She's made me see there's more to life than…" ~_I don't feel like finishing t'at sentence at the moment. The last t'ing I want to do is prove him right.~_

{From This Moment, I Will Love You As Long As I Live, From This Moment On}

"Than what bub?" I suddenly realized I didn't have my coat, which meant I didn't have any playing cards. ~_Shit, now what. I'm all talk and no action.~_

"Logan, this isn't the time or the place."

"Fine. You two better keep up." He turned and stormed out of the office. Piotr exchanged glances as we hurried to catch up. He led us up a flight of stairs to the dorm rooms and we stopped outside of an end room.

"Here you go. But listen up Cajun, you hurt her and you're a dead man."

"Is that a threat, Messiur?"

"No, it's a promise."

"Well, I'm going to love t'at girl for as long as I live."

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Hey sleepyhead! Like are you going to sleep all day?"

"Go away." ~_Would Miss Sunshine someday realize that not everybody liks mornin's like she does.~_ "What time is it?" Ah rolled over to look at mah alarm clock to see it was 10:00 a.m.

"Time for you to get up before you like miss all the fun."

"What fun?" She was starting to get irritating. Ah rolled outta bed an' started fumblin' through mah dresser for clothes. Ah pulled out a tank, blouse, an' jeans.

"Like Gambit and Colossus moving in!" ~_Then last night hadn't been a dream; Gambit really was movin' in. Then it was also real that we could touch…~_ "Come on!" Ah had barely changed mah clothes before Kitty grabbed ahold of mah hand an' phased us through the floor into the library where she then led me into the main hall where everybody was gathered at the front door. They were all peerin' out at somethin' goin' on in the drive. Kitty phased us through all of the younger students so that we had the best view. There was Gambit an' Colossus standin' by their bikes talkin' to the professor, Scott, an' Logan, who was still lookin' angry. "Like, don't you think Colossus is kinda cute, how he's so quiet all the time. He's really just a big softy."

"Yeah, whatever." Gambit looked up towards the doors an' saw me an' waved. All of the other students seemed embarrassed to be caught starin' so they all moved back from the doors a bit. Ah pushed open the door an' walked down to where they were all standin'. "Hey…"

"Bonjour, Cheri." He bowed as he took mah hand an' kissed the back of it before standin' back up an' kissing mah cheek. Ah was completely mortified an' Ah knew mah face was burnin' red. ~_Why'd he go an' do that while everybody's watchin'? 'Cause everybody's watchin' an' can see that he's touchin' mah skin.~_

"I'm glad the two of you decided to join us. I'm sure there is much we can learn from each other."

"It wasn't a hard decision to make, Messiur." Ah knew mah face had just gotten about ten shades redder if it was at all possible. Ah realized for the first time that not only was Logan upset, but so was Scott.

"Hey like, can we give these guys the tour, or what?" Kitty had followed me down to the drive an' nearly scared me to death when she finally spoke.

"That's not a bad idea, Kitty. We'll see you then for lunch." The professor wheeled away followed by Logan but Scott hung back.

"Just because you guys live here doesn't mean you're X-Men nor that we trust either of you." Getting that off his chest, Scott stormed up the front steps an' through the front doors, causin' the other students to scatter.

"Like what a jerk! Just ignore him. Come on, Softy, I'll give you the grand tour." Kitty dragged Colossus off leavin' Gambit an' Ah alone for the first time since last night.

"Ah'm sorry about everythin' that happened last night. Ah kinda freaked out a little. Can ya forgive me?" Everyone was watchin' again. Could ya blame them…he had just kissed me an' was still standin'.

"Of course." He smiled as he put his arm around mah waist an' we started walkin' across the grounds together.

* * *

We'd been walkin' in silence an' once we reached the tennis courts Ah decided to ask him about somethin'. I pulled the Queen of Hearts out of mah jeans pocket an' placed it in his hand. "I found this in your pocket. Somthin' special about it?"

"Non, just that it reminds me of you, Marie." Ah'd been pickin' at mah gloves again without even realizing Ah'd been doin' it. It was hot today, an' they were makin' mah hands itch. "Why don't you just take them off Cheri?"

Ah took them off an' did somethin' Ah'd never dreamt of doin' in a thousand years. Ah reached up an' touched his face with mah bare hand an' felt the roughness of his chin an' the warmth all by itself was purely amazin'. He smiled down at me as he played with mah hair an' continued to hold me around the waist. Pullin' me closer to him, he leaned down an' kissed me on the lips. Caught off guard, Ah tried to prepare mah self for the flood of memories an' thoughts that would come, but they never did. When Ah opened mah eyes, Ah could see he was laughin' at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Cheri, just that you are so frightened of a simple kiss."

"Ah'm not scared!" He was still smilin' as he bent down an' kissed me again. This time Ah kissed him back, knowin' that everythin' was gonna be ok. It was a long passionate one, the kind Ah'd been dreamin' of ever since Ah found out Ah wasn't allowed contact anymore. The only difference was, it was better than those Ah'd dreamt of.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_She's a damn good kisser for being her first.~ _We had kissed for what seemed to have been an eternity. Despite how some of the others had reacted to my joining the X-Men, those few moments with Cheri more than made up for all of it. "What have they been teaching you in French class, Cheri?"

She smiled at me as we continued walking. "You'll just have to come to school an' find out, Sugah."

"I guess so." ~_How did she do it? How could she talk me into doing all of these crazy things in the name of love.~_ I'd dropped out of high school my senior year, simply because I didn't t'ink I'd need it being a t'ief. Now she'd talked me into going back simply by making me want to be near her all the time. 

As we walked she rested her head on my shoulder. She was so beautiful t'at I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. "What are ya starin' at?"

"Not'ing. Just the grass." ~_It's almost like a game now. She catches me staring, tells me about it, and forces me into lying.~_

"Yeah, the professor spends a lotta money on the landscaping." She almost seemed disappointed t'at I didn't just tell her the truth as she led me back to a gazebo. She pulled away for a short while, just long enough to call some type of elevator up. She then took my hand and led me into the elevator, which took us to the lower levels of the mansion. That's when the tour really began, but I don't t'ink it did much good, because I was completely lost down there. The place was amazing, it had every type of training tool you could dream of--classrooms, weight rooms, you name it, they had it. The last t'ing she showed me was a large open room with not'ing in it.

"This is the danger room, we do just about all our trainin' down here."

"Strange name, Cheri. There isn't anyt'ing dangerous about t'is place."

"You'll see, later on. Come on, if we don't get to lunch now, Kurt won't leave anything for us to eat." She led me down a few more corridors to another elevator. "Kitty, wait!" Kitty and Piotr were already inside and they waited for us to get in before going back to the main level.

"So, like what do you think?"

~_I'm not even going to bother trying to crack jokes about a place like this.~_ "Impressive."

"Yes, that is what I thought too."

"Like, I told you, you can't help but love this place, you big softy." ~_Damn, is Piotr blushing? I think that would be a first.~_

* * *

Well Cheri was right, by the time we reached the dining room, Kurt was already on his third helping.

"Hey I just had a great idea!"

"Uh-oh. Kitty don't strain your brain too much."

"Shut-up Kurt. Like I was saying, like why don't we take you guys shopping? You're going to need clothes and all kinds of new stuff to start school in two weeks."

"That's not really necessary, I have enough clothes to get me by." Piotr nodded in agreement wit' me, but the girls were ready to put up an argument.

"Those silk shirts of yours ain't gonna cut it in the winter, Sugah. Ah don't know what ya expected, but it does snow here--a lot."

"Besides, it's like against the law to wear old clothes to school for at least a week!"

"I do not have any money for this type of shopping."

"Relax, like the professor covers all that kind of stuff, especially for the kids who like don't have any family…" Rogue and Kurt pushed their plates back and looked down into their laps as Kitty dragged off. ~_Kids like Cheri.~_ I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

"In a place like t'is, aren't you all family?" Rogue gave me a smile as Kitty answered.

"Of course!" She seemed mortified by what she had just said and was grateful for the save. "So it's settled, tomorrow, we're taking you boys to shop 'til you drop."


	7. Lonely Day

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

[Flashback]

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Lonely Day--Phantom Planet

* * *

****

ROGUE

Logan had finally finished fixin' mah jeep so we took it to the mall. Kitty had wanted to drive the Hummer but received a resounding no from Remy, Piotr, Kurt, Amanda an' me. Remy rode shotgun an' proceeded to tell me how to drive.

"Aren't you driving a little fast, Cheri?"

"Ya aren't scared of mah drivin' are you?"

"Non, just used to being the one behind the wheel." We constantly picked at each other like that. I'm not sure why other than we just enjoyed teasin' each other in that flirty way.

It was pretty obvious that Piotr liked Kitty. He was constantly blushin' around her an' even hesitated to say no to her drivin'.

Ah pulled into the mall parkin' lot an' we all got out. Kitty was simply ecstatic at the thought of spendin' somebody else's money. "Like let's see. We should hit Sears first…"

"No, ya guys go on. We'll be going to some different stores instead."

Kitty looked hurt 'cause she just wasn't getting the picture. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious…these two have completely different taste, they ain't gonna shop together." Remy an' Piotr just watched an' listened as Kitty an' Ah planned their shoppin'. We split up on the agreement to meet back in the food court.

"You're a take control kind of girl, Cheri."

"Ya got a problem with that?"

"Non." We walked into Hot Topic an' Ah started siftin' through a pile of t-shirts. Remy was standin' behind me whistlin' so Ah knew he was up to somethin'. He always was when he tried playin' it innocent. ~_Wonder what stunt he's gonna try an' pull this time.~_

"Hey, what do ya think of this one?" Ah'd found a black shirt with a pair of flamin' aces on it. Outta no where he pinched mah butt. "What the hell was that for!" Ah spun around to find him still whistlin' as he shrugged his shoulders. Ah pushed up mah sleeve like Ah was gonna hit him an' he threw his hands up in defense.

"I was only playin' Cheri!" Ah laughed at him as he started to smile again.

"What? Ya didn't really think Ah was gonna hit you. So what do ya think?" Ah held up the black t-shirt again for him to see. He nodded that he liked it. ~_Ah bet he's to scared to disagree right now.~_

* * *

For the next few hours we went from store to store buyin' t-shirts an' jeans, an' even a decent pair of boots. Ah'd refused to let him wear his silver combat boots to the mall an' made him borrow a pair of Kurt's sneakers for the day.

["What do you mean, I can't wear my boots?"

"Just what Ah said Remy. You'll freak people out wearin' those things. Here put these on."

"Like my eyes won't freak t'em out anyway. And whose shoes are these?"

"They're Kurt's. Good point though. Ya better wear these shades as well."

"And here I thought you loved me the way I was."

"Ah do, but other people'll see ya an' run away screamin' 'Mutant!' We're supposed to be doin' this shoppin' low profile."

"Who cares what others t'ink?"]

~_God Ah hate it when he has a good point like that.~ _But he had worn the sneakers an' sunglasses just like Ah'd asked him to.

* * *

We were walkin' past a sale rack of swimsuits when he stopped. "You haven't bought anyt'ing for yourself, Cheri." He pulled out a bakini an' dangled it playfully in front of me.

"Ya've got to be kiddin'. Ah'd be a walkin' death trap in that!" He was poutin' an' he knew Ah couldn't stand that. "Look Sugah, Ah ain't tryin' it on, so save ya puppy dog eyes for the cashier."

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause Ah know ya gonna flirt with her. Ya do it with all the girls ya come across."

"Non, I'd never flirt with anyone but you."

"Yeah, whatever." ~_As much as he want's to deny it, he's a flirt.~_

"It's not whatever." He'd run around the rack an' was standin' in front of me. He placed his hands on mah shoulders an' spoke so seriously that it was hard for me to believe this was the same Remy. "I don't want any ot'er girl. None of t'em could compare to you, Marie." _~How does he go from all cute an' flirty to all serious like that?~_ He started smilin' again which made me smile as well; he had a way of doin' that. He pointed to another rack behind me, full of leather jackets. "At least try one of t'em on Cheri."

"Fine, if it'll get ya to quit buggin' me." Ah pulled out a brown bomber an' tried it on. It was a perfect fit, an' made me think of the times, Remy had given me his coat to wear, because it had a strikin' resemblance to Remy's. Ah took it back off an' headed towards the register to pay. "Hey look, there's Kitty an' Piotr." They were walkin' past the store we were in holdin' hands. They looked awful cute together an' ya couldn't help but smile. 

Remy kissed the top of mah head as we finished payin'. "We might as well join them."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

We caught up with Piotr, Kitty, Kurt, and Amanda in the food court. All three of us boys were loaded down with at least half a dozen shopping bags. Everyone had a tray full of burgers, fries, and milkshakes as we sat around a table talking.

"I can't imagine I'm ever going to vear all this stuff."

"You will, if you love me, Kurt."

I looked down at my own shopping bags and couldn't help but think the same t'ing. Marie had talked me into buying a lot of stuff. "Don't ya even think about startin' either." I looked up to find Mari watchin' me looking at my bags. ~_And she wants to get on my back when I get caught staring?~_

{I Could Tell From The Minute I Woke Up, It Was Going To Be A Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Day}

"So like what all did ya buy?"

"Cheri forced me into buying a lot of shirts, jeans, and a backpack, which I can't imagine I'll use. She even made me buy a pair of new shoes."

"Ah did not, ya liar! Ah only said ya needed to buy a new pair of shoes or go to school barefoot." Kitty and Amanda were giggling at this and the rest of us joined in on the laughter.

{Rise And Shine, Rub The Sleep Out Of My Eyes, And Try And Tell Myself I Can't Go Back To Bed}

"What about you Rogue, like didn't you get anything?"

"Just a jacket, nothin' big." She waved her hand as if to wave the subject off as well. Kitty seemed to have trouble catching on to the drift a lot of the time.

{It's Gonna Be A Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Day

Even Though The Sun Is Shining Down On Me, And I Should Feel About As Happy As Can Be}

"Come on, like let us see." Kitty dove into our shopping bags and came back up with the bomber jacket. Everyone let out a little gasp as they recognized the resemblance to the one I was wearing. "Like oh my God, you two really are going out! Like how long have you two been an item and why didn't you tell me?" Marie began to blush at this as she nodded. For some reason that just seemed to make it official.

{I Just Got Here And I Already Want To Leave, It's Gonna Be A Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Day}

"It's been about a week. Ah…Ah have to go." Marie stood up an' walked off towards the restrooms.

"Like was it something I said?" I couldn't tear my eyes off of her as she walked through the door and out of sight.

"Ve'll catch up vith you guys later." The others got up and left me to sit alone as I waited for Marie to return.

* * *

I'd been sitting there for a few minutes when I saw Marie come back out…holding hands with another guy. I knew I'd made a mistake by not following her. 

{It's Gonna Be A Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Day, It's Gonna Be A Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Day}

He was holding her around the waist and she was resting her head on his chest just like we had the day before. ~_Who is t'at guy, and what does he t'ink he's doing with my girl!~_ I wanted to go over there and knock the guy out, but t'ought better of it. ~_If t'at's the way she wants it, I'll just go.~_ I walked out of the mall and started the long walk back to the institute.

* * *

****

ROGUE

{Everybody Knows That Something's Wrong, But Nobody Knows What's Going On

We All Sing That Same Old Song, When You Want It All To Go Away, You Shape It Up To Be A Lonely Day}

~_Why did Ah freak out like that. Why am Ah embarrassed to admit that Ah like Remy. He ain't the enemy anymore, so what's the big deal?~_ Ah walked back out to find him still sitting at the table surrounded by our shopping bags. "Are you alright, Cheri?" ~_Aww man…Ah upset him.~_

{I Could Tell From The Minute I Woke Up, It Was Going To Be A Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Day

It Was Going To Be A Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Day}

"Ah'm fine, really." He stood up an' gathered all of the bags together.

{Everybody Knows That Something's Wrong, But Nobody Knows What's Going On

We All Sing That Same Old Song, When You Want It All To Go Away, You Shape It Up To Be A Lonely Day}

"We need to go, now then." ~_What's up with him. We can't just leave the others here.~_

{I Could Tell From The Minute I Woke Up It Was Going To Be A Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Day}

"What…why? What's goin' on Remy?" He didn't answer me but took a hold of mah arm an' led me outside. It was strange he started off in the wrong direction. "Hey, mah jeeps that way. Remy, are ya ok?"

"Of course, Gambit's just a little preoccupied." ~_That's weird, he stopped talkin' like that last night when Ah told him how stupid it made him sound.~_

{It's Gonna Be A Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Day

"Remy, why are we leaving in such a hurry?" Ah had gotten into the driver's seat an' started the engine. "Why are ya givin' me the quiet treatment?" He finished stashin' the bags in the back an' hopped into the front passenger seat.

"What are you waiting for? Start driving."

"Ok." Ah started drivin' but the silence was startin' to get to me. 

{Everybody Knows That Something's Wrong, But Nobody Knows What's Going On}

Ah went to get on the exit ramp that would take us back to the institute when he started talkin' again.

"Don't turn off yet."

"What, why not? You're really startin' to scare me, Remy." He wasn't even lookin' at me as Ah continued to drive straight down the highway.

{Everybody Knows That Something's Wrong, But Nobody Knows What's Going On}

"Scaring you, is the entire point, my dear." Logan's senses kicked in then. ~_Damn, Ah'm in deep shit now. This isn't Remy.~_

"Who are ya an' what do ya want with me?!?!"

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I'd been walking for quite a while when I saw Cheri drive past in her jeep. It took me a minute to realize t'at the person in the passenger seat was me. ~_That's impossible, I saw Cheri with anot'er guy, but he certainly didn't look anyt'ing like me. Somet'ing is seriously wrong, I'd better hurry back to the institute.~_ I started running, but I knew I'd be lucky if I got back there within the hour. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the institue.

"Gambit, what's wrong?" ~_Ok, freaky, he knew it was me before I could say anyt'ing.~_

"Somebody's kidnapped Cheri. They drove past me and whoever it is looked just like me."

"Mystique."

"What, I t'ought she was dead."

"It's the only explanation. Stay put Gambit, someone will come and get you."

"Well, you better hurry, before we lose her completely." The jeep was already disappearing out of sight. ~_Damn, why doesn't anybody know what's going on?~_

* * *

Twenty minutes passed before I heard the Velocity flying over my head. It touched down nearby and I ran over to it. Logan was wheeling a motorcycle out of the back. "All right bub, what direction did they go in?"

"I'm going with you. If she's in trouble, I'm going to be t'ere to help her." I left Logan scowling outside as I walked into the Velocity and found anot'er motorcycle.

"Gambit, you two need to work together if you're going to find her. I know you're worried, but so is everyone else." ~_Yea, but you're not the one who let her walk away with a stranger just because your feelings were hurt.~_ I started the bike up and rode down to where Logan was waiting.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" I ignored him and raced off in the direction I'd watched Cheri drive in. "Look, whatever you saw today, probably wasn't real. So you can quit blaming yourself. Mystique's got a way of taking the form of the one person you trust the most just to make you think they're trying to hurt you. Obviously she's taken your form in order to trick Rogue." ~_T'at would make sense.~_

"What, you aren't going to toss the blame on me, Messiur. T'at would be a first."

"Maybe some other time, bub." He took to sniffing the air and for the next few hours we rode in silence.


	8. Save Me

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Save Me--Remy Zero

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Holy shit, Mystique?!?! But how, Ah mean…you're dead." Ah couldn't believe it Ah was drivin' around with a dead woman in mah passenger seat.

"Not everything is what it seems and you should know by now that I don't take to kindly to traitors." Ah swerved an' pulled over on the side of the road. Ah pushed open mah door an' started to get out. "You aren't going anywhere, child." Everything began to swim an' get dark as Ah passed out.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

Logan and I drove straight to an old warehouse building. "Better watch your back, Gumbo, Mystique's around here someplace." I got off of my motorcycle and began walking towards the dark building. Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the side of the building. "We'll make our own door. Do your stuff, Gumbo." I placed my hands on the brick wall in front of me and concentrated my energy into blowing the wall out. It disintegrated and we walked in. 

{I Feel My Wings Have Broken In Your Hands, I Feel The Words Unspoken Inside}

The building was actually some kind of base that seemed just as complicated as Magneto's. Logan started sniffing around and walked off to the right. I followed close behind but I kept a few playing cards handy. Logan must have heard something because he stopped abruptly and extended his claws. Somebody was walking towards us and when they turned the corner it was Rogue.

{When They Pull You Under, And I Would Give You Anything You Want, You Were All I Wanted}

"Rogue! Are you ok?" I ran up to her and held her so that I could see she wasn't hurt. She looked beautiful as always but her eyes looked different. They weren't the same brilliant emerald green I remembered. Logan came up and threw her across the hall so that she collapsed and slid down the wall. "What did you do that for?!?!" But as I spoke Rogue changed into Mystique and a knife clattered to the floor from her limp hand. ~_Shit, if it hadn't been for Logan she would have tried to kill me.~_

{All My Dreams Are Fallin' Down, Crawlin' Round And Round And Round}

"Get going. Find Rogue, I'll take care of her." Logan had picked Mystique up by the neck, but I didn't stick around long enough to see what came next. ~_If Mystique tried to kill me, she might have tried to hurt Marie!~_ I turned the corner to find a door a jar. I entered it to find Marie lying on the ground unconscious.

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

"All right, bub, where is she?" I picked Mystique up by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The last thing I saw was Mystique's foot connecting with my head as I blacked out.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Cheri! Wake up, you've got to get up." I heard somebody coming up from behind me and nearly blew Logan away with a card before I saw him. He still had his claws extended which was weird, because when I'd left him Mystique had been unconscious.

{Somebody Save me}

"This is all your fault, Gumbo. Now you're gonna pay." He jumped me and pinned me to the ground. "I never should have let you near her." I'd never felt anything like the pain I was experiencing right then. I could see his claws going t'rough my shoulder but it was almost as if my shoulder was on fire, not the peircing feeling I'd expected. All of a sudden, he screamed in pain and as he pulled back his claws exploded. ~_Now I know I'm delusional, I can't blow up adamantium steel.~ _But I wasn't delusional because as I passed out I could see that it hadn't really been Logan, but Mystique. ~_Doesn't she ever just quit…~_

****

ROGUE

When Ah woke Ah found both Remy an' Mystique lying on the ground unconscious. ~_What the hell just happened? How did Remy get here?~_ My head hurt, but Ah'm sure Ah'd been a lot worse off if it hadn't been for Logan's healin' powers. Ah moved over towards Remy an' lifted him up into a sittin' position. Ah could see that he was bleedin' badly from his shoulder so Ah tried not to move him too much.

{Let Your Warm Hands Break Right Through Me, Somebody Save Me}

He stirred a little an' opened his eyes. "I must be dead for the most beautiful of angels has come for me."

{I Don't Care How You Do It, Just Save Me, Save, Come On, I've Been Waiting For You}

"Shut up, won't ya." He was really weak an' he sounded like he was comin' from a million miles away. But he somehow managed to kiss mah cheek. In that moment that his lips brushed across mah cheek all of his thoughts an' memories started to flood into mah head. It made me dizzy an' Ah almost dropped him because mixed in with the thoughts of me were ones of his past, so horrible that Ah wanted them to stop.

{I See The World Has Folded In Your Heart, I Feel The Waves Crash Down Inside

And They Pull Me Under, And I Would Give You Anything You Want}

Ah didn't even have time to figure out what was going on in mah head before Mystique was movin' again. Remy had passed out again from the strain so Ah gently put him back down. "Why did ya come after me?!?! And why'd ya hurt Remy?!?!" Ah was shoutin' at the top of mah lungs at her, Ah was so angry at the moment. But a rush of self-hatred hit me. ~_This is mah fault. Ah tried to kill Mystique so now she's tried to kill Remy. Why did Ah think Ah could ever care about somebody without hurtin' them.~_ Ah tried to shake the feelin' but Ah couldn't so Ah tried takin' mah anger out on Mystique. 

{You Were All I Wanted, All My Dreams Have Fallen Down

Crawlin' Round And Round And Round}

Ah reached down an' took a stack of cards out of Remy's pocket an' usin' his powers Ah charged them an' threw them at her. She dodged the first few, but one finally connected an' tossed her across the room. Her head hit the wall with a sickenin' thud, but Ah wasn't through with her yet. Ah reached down to pick her up but somebody grabbed mah arm from behind.

{Somebody Save Me, Let Your Warm Hands Break Right Through Me}

"I think we've all done enough for today, Stripes." Ah broke down an' started cryin' on Logan's shoulder.

"This is all mah fault. If Ah wouldn't have tried to hurt Mystique she wouldn't be here tryin' to hurt Remy or Ah right now." Ah was blubbering an' talkin' nonsense but Logan just patted mah back an' tried to tell me everythin' was gonna be ok.

{Somebody Save Me, I Don't Care How You Do It, Just Save Me, Save

Come On, I've Been Waiting For You}

"It's not your fault Stripes, you couldn't have known Mystique was going to come back. Look, lets get outta here and get the two of you cleaned up." He let me go so that he could go over an' pick Remy up off the ground. He was as limp as a rag doll, an' Ah broke into a fresh stream of tears.

{All My Dreams Are On The Ground, Crawlin' Round And Round And Round}

All of Remy's thoughts were tumblin' through mah head causin' me to wonder what was real an' what wasn't. Ah had images of New Orleans an' a blonde girl who was mah age. ~_Probably his girlfriend. Why wouldn't he have one? He's sweet an' nice. Besides she's about ten times better lookin' than me, and to boot, he probably doesn't have to worry to much about kissin' her.~_ Ah could see things that had gone on with Magneto, an' all kinds of things that were so terrible Ah don't think he'd ever tell anyone about it all. Ah tried pushin' the worst of it out of mah head but it was really hard.

{Somebody Save Me, Let Your Warm Hands Break Right Through Me

Somebody Save Me, I Don't Care How you Do It, Just Save Me, Save Me}

When we got back outside, the Velocity was sittin' there waitin'. Kitty came runnin' up to me with Piotr an' Kurt not far behind. "Like are you alright? Oh my God, what happened to Gambit?"

"Sis, vhat happened?" Seein' them made me realize Ah needed to pull mahself together or everybody would be askin' me questions that Ah didn't want to answer right now.

{I've Made This Whole World Shine For You, Just Save Me, Save

Come On, I'm Still Waiting For You}

"Ah'm fine." And they left it at that.

Ah rode in the back of the Velocity where Storm was applying bandages to Remy's shoulder. At first she looked accusingly at Logan because the wound looked like it had been caused by his claws.

"It wasn't Logan. It was Mystique." Storm looked up for a moment at me an' continued bandaging Remy's shoulder. 

* * *

By the time we got to the institute, Remy still hadn't woken up so Jean levitated him to the medical ward where Ah'd spent so much time this spring. Ah sat down by the side of his bed an' stayed there for Ah don't know how long. Logan would come in periodically to make sure Ah was ok an' Storm or Beast would come in to check on Remy, but other than that it was just Remy an' Ah alone. All the while Ah sat there Ah held his hand an' just talked hopin' he'd eventually wake up.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Remy, why didn't ya tell me about her. Ah woulda understood…Ah think. Ah don't know anymore. Ah feel like ya lied to me, but then how could ya lie if both of us just ignored it. And all these other memories…they're so horrible. Ah don't really blame ya for keepin' from me but still, we have to trust each other. Please, Remy, be ok. Ah wouldn't be able to stand it if somethin' were to happen to ya."

"I didn't t'ink you cared, Cheri." I opened my eyes and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're ok!" She bent over to kiss me, but pulled back before she did. "How long have ya been listenin' to me ramblin' like that?"

"I don't blame you if you hate me. I warned you before t'at you'd no longer like me if you knew everyt'ing."

"Don't ya start thinkin' ya gonna get off easy by mah hatin' you. Ah still care about ya, or else Ah wouldn't have spent the last few days down here with ya."

"Then why'd you pull back, Cheri?"

"Ah didn't want to hurt ya again. Ah guess the professor figured wrong, Ah mean why else would Ah have been able to absorb ya?"

"I believe I can answer that." The professor had just come into the room and stopped at the end of my bed. "When you and Rogue touched in the warehouse, your body was already under a great strain due to your injury. Thus when you touched, your field of energy wasn't strong enough to block out Rogue's powers. Rogue was also in the right to pull back now, because you're still to weak to be attempting more contact." Giving us warning glances, the professor left the room again.

I sat up and smiled at Marie who was still sitting there holding my hand. I was taking the professor's news badly because all I wanted to do was touch her face and know that she really was there and that I wasn't dreaming. "Well, I'm feeling all better, how about a kiss?" I pointed towards my cheek and leaned towards her as if to prove my point.

"Ya just woke up an' ya want me to knock ya out again? You're crazy!"

"I guess I'm just crazy about you, Cheri." She blushed as she smiled.

"Look, ya get outta this bed an' Ah'll think about it."

I swung my legs around and went to stand up. "Well, don't t'ink too long." She gently pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Look, school starts in a few days, so ya better get ya rest while ya can."

"What about you? You look like you haven't had a decent night's sleep in awhile."

"Ah'm fine, really. Trust me, this chair is a lot comfier than it looks. Hey, Ah almost forgot to tell ya, ya had visitors while ya were out of it."

"Yeah, any pretty girls?" She frowned when I said this. ~_Does she know about Bella now?~_ "None prettier than you t'ough."

"Well, Kitty, Kurt, an' Piotr came down to see ya. Piotr didn't say much but he looked really worried."

"He never says much, so don't worry to much about it Cheri." I was still sitting on the edge of the bed and went to make anot'er attempt to stand up. She didn't stop me t'is time, but actually helped me to my fight. I suddenly became self-conscious of the fact t'at I wasn't wearing a shirt an' looked around the room for somet'ing to put on over my bandages.

"Your shirt's over there, Sugah, but it's all torn up an' bloody." She was right, the blue silk was nearly all stained red and there wasn't much left of the right shoulder. "Ah think if we're quick, we can get up to your room an' find ya another one, before we get caught."

"Since when were you afraid of being caught?" She didn't answer but smiled as she led me out of the room and t'rough the maze of halls. 

* * *

A few minutes later we were standing outside of my room. When we went in we nearly scared the crap out of Piotr because he had been in t'ere reading and probably wasn't expecting someone to pop t'eir head in.

"What are you doing out of the hospital wing so soon?"

"T'ey let me off on good behavior." 

"I highly doubt that my friend." Cheri had been digging t'rough a dresser an' pulled out one of Piotr's shirts.

"Here put this on. It's a little bigger than what ya normally wear so it won't hurt ya shoulder." She helped me pull it down over my head because I was struggling with only one good arm. Piotr was trying his best to suppress his laughter.

"Well, I'm glad you t'ink t'is is funny, Messiur."

"I am sorry, but you are quite a sight."

"Ya do look pretty silly tryin' to get that shirt on, Sugah." _~Great, not only is my best friend laughing at me, but so is she.~_

"Well, is everybody done getting t'eir laughs?"

"Sorry about intrudin' Piotr, an' thanks for the shirt." She took my good arm and led me back out. "Well, ya're outta the hospital wing. Now what?"

"I t'ink we should just take a walk outside and talk for awhile."

"Well, don't t'ink to hard or ya might hurt ya brain as well."

* * *

****

ROGUE

We'd walked outside an' were walkin' along the edge of the forest when Remy started talkin'.

"Her name is Bella Donna Boudreaux; she's my wife." ~_Ok, not what Ah was expectin'. Ah was thinkin' more along the lines of girlfriend, but wife?~_ "She's a member of the Assassin's Guild, and our marriage was supposed to bring the two groups together peacefully. It didn't work out so well, because on the day we married, her brother challenged me to a duel to the death…I killed him, Cheri, in cold blood. I was forced to leave New Orleans because of it. I haven't seen Bella since we exchanged our vows." ~_Mah God, talk about commitment issues. What am Ah supposed to say to all that. 'That's ok, all is forgiven.' 'cause Ah'm not so sure Ah can just overlook this. Ah mean, he's married for God's sake.~_

We walked in silence before he tried talkin' again. "Cheri, I know t'is is probably hard for you to understand, but I don't love her. It was an arranged marriage and she's not'ing compared to you." ~_That isn't making it any easier for me.~_

"That doesn't change the fact that ya're married. Don't ya think that was somethin' ya probably should have told me? Ah'm not just some girl for ya to date until ya decide to go back to ya wife." He didn't respond to that an' Ah could tell Ah'd hurt his feelin's but Ah honestly didn't care. ~_So what if his feelin's are hurt, so are mine. This definitely qualifies as somthin' ya talk about when ya start datin' somebody.~_ "Why didn't ya just tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't care about me anymore. I know t'at's no excuse, but please, you have to forgive me, Cheri."

"Ah don't have to do anythin'…but Ah am gonna forgive ya. Just promise me that from now on, ya'll be more honest with me. Ah don't like secrets, an' Ah think if Ah'm willin' to tell ya mah secrets ya could at least tell me some of ya more important secrets."

"Of course, Marie." Ah could smell that he was tellin' the truth, which made me feel a little better.

"So ya ain't hidin' any more wives are ya?" Ah smiled at him to let him know Ah was just jokin'.

"Non." He bent down an' kissed the top of mah head while usin' his one good arm to pull me closer to him. Ah leaned mah head back an' kissed his cheek. Nothin' happened so Ah put mah arm around his neck an' the other hand on his chest as we kissed again. All of those horrible memories Ah'd gotten from Remy were temporarily forgotten as we stood there at the edge of the woods. As we walked back to the mansion, he leaned down an' whispered in mah ear.

"You saved me from myself, Cheri."


	9. Check Out The Sequel

If you liked this story please check out the sequel, Island In The Sun, which I'm writing now!

Just to wet your taste buds:

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_In the space of one month everythin' has changed. Ah'm no longer just daydreamin' about the handsome Cajun 'cause now Ah'm datin' Remy. An' thank God he's the exception ta mah powers or else Ah'd be goin' insane about now.~ _Somehow Remy's shoulder had healed up in the space of a little over a week an' just in time for school ta start tomorrow. The professor said it had somthin' ta do with his powers an' he'd spent most of his first afternoon without the sling monkeyin' around pullin' all kinds of acrobatic stunts.

["If ya ain't careful, ya gonna get hurt again." Ah was sittin' on a bench readin' while he was doin' some kind of one-handed hand stand usin' the arm that had been injured. He pushed up an' landed on his feet an' walked behind the bench where Ah was sittin'. He leaned over mah shoulder an' started whisperin' in mah ear.

"Y' worry t' much, Marie" Ah spun around quickly as Ah slammed mah book shut.

"Ah told ya ta stop usin' mah real name!" He looked a little shocked a mah sudden outburst.

"What's de big deal about a name?"

"That name is mah connection ta the past I wanna forget about."]

Ah sorted through mah clothes tryin' ta decide what ta wear tomorrow. Ah pulled out the leather bomber jacket an' placed it on the back of a chair. Ah'd been wearin' it a lot lately as it began ta get cool.

"*Ah choo! I like don't feel so good." Kitty was lyin' in her bed an' for the first time didn't look too excited about goin' back ta school.

"Think ya'll still be able ta go tomorrow?"

"Oh my God no! I like totally forgot tomorrow we go back to school. What am I going to do?"

"Maybe ya should just get some sleep. It could just be a twenty-four hour thing."

"This is like all Kurt's fault." She was poutin' an' it was kinda depressin' ta see her down like that. "He sneezed on me this morning and teleported before I could even yell at him."

"Well, Ah'll just let ya alone." Whatever she an' Kurt had Ah certainly didn't want.


End file.
